Billy
Billy is one of three goatmen who accosts Duck in the woods while Aubrey and Ned deal with preventing a catastrophe with a tram lift. After Duck saves him, he becomes the first and only Abomination to ally with the Pine Guard. Physical Appearance Billy is described as being mostly similar in appearance to Vincent, another goatperson, albeit bigger. He is later given an enchanted watch that gives him the appearance of Ryan Gosling. History Amnesty Hunt for the Calamity Initially, Duck chases a lone, hooded figure wielding an axe into the woods near the tram's base station. In the woods, the figure turns around and approaches Duck menacingly with the axe. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Duck disarms and stuns the figure using Beacon, then rams the figure in the chest with his shoulder, knocking it to the ground. As the figure rolls on the ground, its hood is loosed, revealing the bewildered head of a goat. As Duck wrestles with the goatman on the ground, it cries out with distressed bleats, and they are suddenly flanked by two additional goatmen, each wielding different tools. As they approach Duck, Beacon coils around the first goatman's throat, taking him hostage. Undeterred, one of the new goatmen attacks Duck, stabbing through the first goatman's shoulder with a pair of shears in order to reach him. After the other two goatmen are chased off by Barclay's approaching vehicle, Duck makes the difficult decision to try and save the wounded goatman. After transporting him back to Amnesty Lodge, Duck uses his basic veterinary knowledge to mend the goatman's wound in the infirmary. When the goatman comes to, he is unable to communicate with or understand Duck or the others, instead bleating unintelligibly. Aubrey attempts to use her magic to bestow the goatman with the ability to speak, but it's a mixed success: while the goatman is suddenly able to understand what is being asked of him, he is unable to vocalize anything, save for the name "Duck", and a couple of other words. After some basic questioning, it is revealed that the tools that the goatmen had stolen were intended to help someone, or something, "grow". It is at this point that the goatman before them is dubbed "Billy" by the gang, who decide that, for now, Billy's existence should be kept from Mama. Following a phone call from Indrid requesting Billy's presence (and an incident involving Thacker), Billy is taken to Indrid by the gang. Once at Indrid's trailer, Billy is instructed by Indrid to select something from a chest that "speaks to him". Once selected, Billy brings his choice to Indrid, revealing an intricate, but broken, metal-faced watch. After tinkering with it briefly, Indrid is able to modify it such that, when worn, it will disguise Billy as a human. After some confusion on Billy's part as to what to do with the item, Duck applies the watch to Billy's fetlock wrist, at which point Billy is instantly transformed. His new human appearance is described as being uncannily like that of actor Ryan Gosling. Finale In episode 32, he is revealed to be deteriorating due to the death of the Calamity, and is mercy killed by Duck. In episode 36, Aubrey uses big magic to recreate Billy using the components from the destroyed Bio-Printers. Billy is able to assist those trapped on Locus Prime to get home to either Earth or Sylvain. He remains on the planet with his PlayStation, atoning for all the wars his people started. Quotes Featured Episodes Category:Amnesty NPCs Category:Abominations